


Erik & Dick

by sillyboyblue



Category: Blade Runner (1982)
Genre: Angst, M/M, deckard takes care of roy, drunk roy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: Deckard drinks to forget. So does Roy.





	

Deckard was sitting at the counter of the bar, sipping his Tsing Tao when he caught movement at the corner of his eye. A man had settled on the seat next to him and ordered a glass of red wine. Rick turned his head to look at the stranger and their gazes met. Rick felt his entire body grow cold. White hair, blue eyes. He knew this man. 

He was no man. A sophisticated machine made to look as close to a human as possible. But that did not make him a man.

The replicant extended his hand in a very human gesture as he introduced himself.

"Hi. I'm Erik."

Of course he would use an alias, Deckard thought. His thoughts raced while he shook Roy's hand. He needed to come up with a fake name.

"Dick." he blurted out with a fake smile. "Nice to meet you."

Roy's smile seemed sincere and almost sweet. "My pleasure."

Deckard stared at Roy's half-empty glass and pointed at it.

"Their beer is better than their wine."

Roy finished his glass and set it down.

"What do you recommend ?" he asked.

Deckard took a sip from his drink.

"Tsing Tao. Here, I'll pay for it." he said as he took his credit card out of his wallet. 

Roy placed a hand on top of Deckard's to prevent him from handing the card to the waiter.

"No, Dick, it's okay, I can pay."

Deckard knew he could not. Roy could not have a credit card, maybe a few coins -- most business did not accept coins anymore.

"I insist." replied Deckard and Roy let go of his hand.

"Thank you, Dick."

Deckard would earn Roy's trust and lull him into a false sense of security. Not so clever, after all.

"It sure tastes better." stated Roy after taking a sip. He downed the beer in no time and Deckard offered him another.

Things were going better than planned. Deckard would make Roy drink until he could not think straight anymore. Then he would insist on taking him home and Roy would say yes because he trusted "Dick". Deckard wondered whether he should kill him in the car or in the hotel room. Better to do it in the room, he thought. It would be hell to scrub the blood from the seats.

It seemed that despite their fast metabolism, replicants were not immune to alcohol and its effects. Deckard could not tell whether Roy was gulping down his ninth or tenth beer, but he had to stop him from going any further. He took the glass away from him and Roy just slumped over on the counter and whined.

"Erik ?" called Deckard as he shook him gently. "Everything okay, pal ?"

"No." Roy moaned and let out a soft belch.

"All right. Let's go home."

Deckard helped Roy to get in a standing position. The replicant stood on wobbly legs. 

"Where do you live ?"

Roy frowned as if he was trying to remember where he lived. Deckard understood. Roy must have moved a lot in the past few days.

"The Yukon Hotel." he slurred as he leaned his head against Deckard's shoulder.

"What room ?"  
"38."

Once he had all the information he needed, Deckard sat Roy on the passenger seat as if he were a small child and turned the engine on.

Only then did he realize that his plan would not work if someone was living with Roy. The poor drunk albino did not look up to answering any more question. Not albino : he did not have red eyes, and his skin even had a slight tan, even though at the moment he was looking a little pale. Still, Deckard had to know.

"Do you live with someone who will take care of you ?"

Roy hiccuped and closed his eyes. The question seemed to upset him.

"My friend used to live with me."

Deckard knew perfectly who Roy was referring to, but he had to act surprised, to stay in Dick's character.

"What happened ?"

He knew that perfectly too and he knew it would hurt Roy to talk about it, just like Zhora's death had hurt Leon. Not lacking empathy so much in the end.

"He died today."

Deckard tried to tell himself that Roy deserved what was happening to him. But after spending the evening with "Erik", he was not so sure anymore. 

"Is that why you were at the bar ?"

Roy hummed and Deckard knew it was a yes.

"I drank to forget."

Now Deckard really felt sorry for Roy. What he had been taught about replicants had just been proven wrong. Replicants actually had feelings. 

"I've tried it countless times," Deckard said as he rubbed Roy's back.  
"It doesn't work."

Deckard could not tell whether the glow in Roy's eyes was caused by drunkenness or tears. 

"What are you trying to forget ?"

Deckard did not answer.

He parked the car in front of the hotel and helped Roy to get out. He ended up carrying the replicant to his room as his legs had grown numb. He only set him down to open the door and then lay him on the double bed. He lingered for a while, sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Roy sleep.

He got up and took his blaster out of his pocket. He pointed it at the sleeping replicant's head. Roy opened his eyes and tears ran freely on his cheeks. Deckard's hands were shaking. He could not do it.

Deckard threw away the blaster and gathered Roy in his arms. The crying replicant was drunk, helpless and terrified.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

Deckard's arms were warm and welcoming. Soon Roy had gone back to sleep.

Rick lay him back on the bed and tucked him in. He stuffed his blaster back in his pocket and was about to leave when he turned around. He walked over to Roy's sleeping form and placed a kiss on his forehead as a final goodbye. Roy would have forgotten everything the next morning.

They would meet again soon, on opposite sides this time. As Roy and Deckard, not Erik and Dick.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2 hours, I keep beating my own record !


End file.
